The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 10
Segments DasBoSchitt Dies... As DasBoSchitt is about to publish his latest video, #1 asks him to get some more milk, because he just ran out. DasBoSchitt initially declines, but #1 promises to take care of the computer, so he sets out. Meanwhile, #1 plays Counter-Strike and backstabs a player, finding it hilarious. The player threatens to find out where #1 lives and kill him, prompting the latter to set up a trap at the front door. DasBoSchitt returns with the groceries, but ends up triggering the trap, killing him. RED Demoman A RED Demoman shoots grenades everywhere, forcing the BLU team to run for cover. The BLU soldier calls for help, and a BLU Sniper shows up. He shoots, but the Demoman manages to dodge the bullet. As he gloats about his success, a BLU Scout shoots the Demoman, who gains the Ullapool Caber and rises from the dead later on. Old Spice Parody "Does not block punches. Stop trying, faggots." '-The slogan of the Old Spice Parody.' A man says that the Old Spice body wash doesn't block body odor for 16 hours. The Demoman gets enraged and punches the right side of the screen, only for the arm to loop around the screen and punch his head off, scaring the man next to him. Poker with Max The Heavy plays poker with Max, who couldn't stop telling stories. The Heavy attempts to hit a button under the table to kill Max, but continuously misses. Max misinterprets this as the Heavy attempting to masturbate, and thus stares at the Heavy in disbelief. Eventually, Max is then killed by a crusher, and Wheatley witnesses the entire event and comments about it, much to the Heavy's chagrin. Meet the Fat Spy The Fat Spy sits still for a few seconds, tries to talk about himself, and then breaks his chair due to his weight. Mario vs. Bowser Bowser captures Princess Peach while piloting a robot, and a noticably fed up Mario turns down a nearby star in favor for a gun and shoots Bowser, destroying the robot. Princess Peach throws the cake at Mario and runs into the alley, where she gets kidnapped again. Mario loses it and punches Princess Peach in the face. After a few seconds of silence, Bowser asks to play baseball, which Mario happily accepts. Heavy and Wheatley In a continuation of the first part of the sketch, the Heavy threatens to kill Wheatley. Wheatley calls for a turret to point at the Heavy, who takes back his initial threat. PC vs. Mac: Part 4http://halflifemachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Gmod_Idiot_Box?action=edit&section=124 A disguised PC tells Mac saying that there is spyware everywhere; he offers a disguise to Mac, who, not worrying about spyware and viruses, declines. PC notices the Fat Spy approaching the two and flees. As the Spy closes in, the automated cart breaks down, much to his dismay. Astronauts Playing Soccer Two astronauts decide to play soccer on, but due to very little gravity, the soccer ball doesn't fall when an astronaut kicks it. Fat Spy... Again As the Fat Spy tries to move his automated cart, he pulls off the handle and crushes the Mac. Scout plays Minecrafthttp://halflifemachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Gmod_Idiot_Box?action=edit&section=127 As the Scout finishes his structure, a resurrected Demoman takes his revenge and destroys the Scout's building. Meanwhile, the Scout tries to relax by watching the Nyan Cat video, but gets killed by UberKleiner's most annoying sound within the video. Clever Heavy The Heavy gets the Ambassador revolver from the Engineer, and he notices that the Demoman is acting a bit strangely while playing poker with the others, so the Heavy shoots the Demoman, who turns out to be a disguised BLU Spy. A(n Un)pleasant Surprise for Alyxhttp://halflifemachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Gmod_Idiot_Box?action=edit&section=129 As Eli descends from the sky, Alyx is amazed to find out that he's alive and well. Chuck Testa (seen as an Engineer) says otherwise, much to her shock. A Leap of Faith?http://halflifemachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Gmod_Idiot_Box?action=edit&section=130 As an astronaut jumps off a skyscraper, he reflects on what Cave Johnson told him. The astronaut summons Repulsion Gel with his mind, but falls to the ground without bouncing off. Cave Johnson shows up, holding a canister of paint above his head, laughing, much to the puzzlement of the group watching the video. Team Fortress 2 is Free... Forever The Spy hears that Team Fortress 2 is free to play, much to his amazement. He prepares for a match and stabs everybody while disguised as a Medic, drops his knife on the Sniper, plugs his knife in the nozzle of the Engineer's sentry, and backstabs a bomb while driving a forklift. His killing spree is cut short when he runs into an army of Pyros, who burn him. Harmless Shenanigans - Skit 4 - Got your nose! During a match of Counter-Strike, a bored Chuckles does the "Got your nose" trick to an elderly civilian, who dies of a heart attack. Another elderly civilian sees the dead civilian and dies the same way, causing a chain reaction. Dr. Hax witnesses the entire event and points out that it's impossible to have 10 kills and 0 deaths before telepathically throwing a monitor at Chuckles. Dr. Hax kicks the Counter terrorist to restart the match. Post-Credits Shortly after the incident, #1 drags DasBoSchitt's body and drives him to a hospital, running over a drunken Renamon, who vomits. Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Gmod Idiot Box